


A Gift From Irene

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also sorta an au, Angst, Christmas, Comedy, Disco, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gift Giving, Gifts, I hope it isnt ooc, I hope to make this a few chapters long ♡, I mean, Idiots in Love, Irene is friends with Jim, Itll be ok in the end, Jim and irene are friends/enemies, Jim is in love with sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Mystery, Presents, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sexual innuendos, Sheriarty - Freeform, Snogging, Surprises, Surveillance, Teasing, Texting, jimlock, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene knows about Jim's (denied) feelings for Sherlock. She enjoys sharing information and teasing the poor criminal.</p><p>It's December, Irene has a gift for Jim, and she wants to deliver it personally.</p><p> </p><p>(Sorta AU featuring Jim & Irene's sorta friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  
  
It was a cold morning in London. The ever elusive James Moriarty was hiding out in one of his many lofts around the world. He had been sharing a conversation between texts with Irene Adler, the woman. The woman who could so easily distract Sherlock Holmes with her wiles. Not that Jim actually cares.  
  
In fact, that was the current topic of their conversation. Sherlock Holmes.  
  
_I loathe him -JM_

  
  
_No, you don't ♡IA_

  
  
_He's ordinary with his lapdog, what was his name again? -JM_

  
  
_You mean John? He's nice ♡IA_

  
  
_I hate him, too. Just as I despise my nemesis -JM_

  
  
_Yes, yes, despise him. How does his coat smell, hm? Have you tried relieving some of your.. tension? Take care of yourself while wrapped up? ♡IA_  
  
  
  
That got her no reply.  
  
  
  
_What does he always say? That he's married to his work. Oh, Jim he is certainly married to you.. That is, you are his main cause of work. ;)  ♡IA_  
  
  
_You do know he likes you.. Not me. -JM_  
  
  
_Don't be absurd. He couldn't possibly be able to see me at all with you always in his sights ♡IA_  
  
  
  
_I mean, I know you aren't stupid Jim. Are you perhaps blind? ♡IA_  
  
  
  
Jim twitched slightly at her comment. Irene Adler, closest thing James Moriarty could ever have to a 'friend'. Sure, she played him for her own personal gain, but when she put together her own ideas on how he felt towards the consulting detective things got tricky. Normally someone so brazen would have been taken care of right away.. But in this case, perhaps he didn't mind her irritating commentary.  
  
Soon Jim was recieving  secret photos of Holmes. Personal images he knew Irene was obtaining from press leaks and through her own unique ways. It was relaxing to see stills of the detective. His curls, his face, and the determined look in those icy eyes; thinking about it made Jim's chest flutter oddly.  
  
No, he certainly wasn't feeling anything towards the detective other than hatred and mild curiousity.  Of course, this made Moriarty contemplate more:  
  
Why did he pay for Irene to bring him Sherlock's coat? Was it normal to wear and smell it? Was that normal for a nemesis? Just like all the times he laid in Sherlock's bed... Oh, he was getting flustered. Heart beginning to race.  
  
  
  
_Stop thinking about him, James. ♡IA_  
  
  
  
_I certainly wasn't thinking about 'him'. -JM_  
  
  
He almost facepalmed at his weak excuse of a reply. She's making him flustered and winning this conversation. He grimaced horribly, someone so ordinary, winning...  
  
  
_You make me laugh. ♡IA_  
  
  
  
Jim was about done replying now. Irritated and a tad bit flustered he decided to ignore Irene.  
  
  
  
_Jim, I know you like him. Maybe even love him. ♡IA_  
  
  
  
_I will skin you, Irene, do not forget my offer to create new stilettos -JM_  
  
  
  
_Aw, stilettos for me? You're too kind. ♡IA_  
  
  
  
Jim rolled his eyes. She was probably giggling at him and getting off with her damn power complex.  
  
  
  
_Why are you bothering me? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend.. -JM_  
  
  
  
_Jealous, are we? ♡IA_  
  
  
Not even a second passed before his screen lit up again. Curious, he chanced a glance at it.  
  
  
_I have a present for you ♡IA_  
  
  
_When have we ever given Christmas presents? -JM_  
  
  
  
_Since now. Think of it as a thank you.. For all of your help ♡IA_  
  
  
  
_It has to do with 'him' ♡IA_  
  
  
  
Jim's mouth went dry and he deleted what he had began typing out.  


  
  
_Why are you doing this? What's your game? -JM_  
  
  
_I like seeing you pleased, Jim. ♡IA_  


  
  
Moriarty raised a brow at this text. She must be trying to obtain more power for herself.  
  
  
  
_I'll send someone to get it -JM_  
  
  
_Oh, trust me.. You don't want anyone touching it except yourself, dear. Meet me in our usual spot, I'll deliver it by hand. ♡IA_  
  
  
Jim was certainly curious. They only had met in person a few times. The last time was for the coat. Yes, Sherlock's coat hand delivered to him.  
  
Perhaps this time was a scarf? Oh, suddenly he felt giddy. Something so close to Sherlock. So, very.. Close. Jim smiled in delight, god yes.

  
  
_Fine. The usual spot. If you try anything... -JM_

 

  
  
_I know. I know. Skinned. Can't you just say thank you? ♡IA_

  
  
_No. -JM_

 

 

  
Moriarty stood from his chair. He pulled the oversized coat close taking in a deep whiff before shrugging it off. His eyes closed as he let out a sigh. Running his fingers over the stitches he frowned.  
  
  
  
Placing the coat down he left his apartment to meet Irene.  
  
  
His last thought as he left:  
  
_How could someone like him ever love someone like me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could Irene's present possibly be? Is she tricking Moriarty?
> 
> Will Jim even show up?
> 
>  
> 
> Find out here! I had to repost this chapter since AO3 likes to chop it in half??

Irene smiled widely at his last text.  
  
_No. -JM_  
  
 it seems she got Jim on board for her little present. Good!  
  
Everything was in place.  
  
  
She was surprised that it ended up being this easy to get Jim to actually show up somewhere by just mentioning the detective. She certainly enjoyed the divine feeling of power this gave her.  
  
Mm, making powerful people crumble to her feet was her weakness. Well, that and some things of a different sort.. But those were stories for another day.  
  
She smirked to herself, now to make sure eveything lined up perfectly..  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Jim sat in the back of his car. His driver taking him to his next destination.  
  
St. Bart's Hospital.  
  
A dark smirk appearing on his face. This wasn't where he was supposed to be meeting Irene. No, no, not at all. He had decided in the honor of Christmas spirit that; it might be the decent choice to return the favor of a present to Irene. Especially, if it's as good as she had made it sound.  
  
He closed his eyes, thinking about that damned smell. That musk. The detective's scent. He made a soft noise at the thought.  
  
Opening his eyes, returning to the task at hand, Jim sighed irritatedly.  
  
And so, the criminal rode as dazzling as ever in a black sleek car, humming a hit from his preffered genre of music, just so he could speak with someone from a persona's past.  
  
It was time to call in a favor.  
  
~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~* ~*~*~*~*  
  
Irene was parked outside of her meeting place with James Moriarty. He was no where in sight.  
  
  
_James, I'm disappointed in you ♡IA_  
  
  
She quickly after texted the person delivering Jim's gift:  
  
_I'm running a few minutes behind, dear. I'll be ready to deal as soon as I'm there. Keep yourself busy for now ;) ♡IA_  
  
  
The woman's phone buzzed quietly and she grinned.

  
  
_I'll have you know I'm a few minutes away. -JM_  
  
  
Then, it buzzed again rather quickly.

  
  
_Had to pick you out something. Part of the Christmas cheer, I believe. -JM_  
  
  
Irene quirked a brow. A smirk tugging at her luscious ruby red lips.

  
  
_A present for me? Now James, you shouldn't have...  ♡IA_  
  
  
_If however this goes sideways.. Do know that you won't be getting anything but an end to your life. -JM_  
  
  
_Wouldn't expect anything else from you.. ;) ♡IA_  
  
  
_I was sure to do my research before pulling some  strings  for your gift. You'll thoroughly enjoy the opprotunity it'll give you. -JM_

 

  
_Oh? Care to share more details? ♡IA_

  
  
  
_I think not. You have to wait. -JM_

  
  
  
_Fine by me ♡IA_

 

  
  
_It's eating you up inside, isn't it? -JM_

  
  
  
_Oh, shut up. ♡IA_

  
  
  
_As if you aren't dying to know what I got you. ♡IA_  
  
  
_Everyone is dying, Irene. Always. -JM_

  
  
  
_Hm, oddly poetic, don't you think? ♡IA_

 

  
  
_Pulling up now -JM_

 

  
  
_I know.. I see you. Talk to you inside. xoxoxo ♡IA_  
  
  
  
Despite her last message she made no movement to leave the safety of her car. Irene watched Jim exit his car, and make his way into the building of the luxorious hotel they had chosen to meet at.  
  
  
_Oh, Moriarty, you didn't even see me did you? Letting yourself slip up over some boy. Silly, silly._  
  
*~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~ *~*~  
  
  
She sent out a text, not to Jim, but to the person waiting in the room number Jim was heading for.  
  
  
  
_I'm coming up now, dear. xoxoxoxo ♡IA_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING -*
> 
>  
> 
> This was supposed to be a fluffy and light hearted fic. Oh well. (I'm sorry if this is confusing at all. I'm writing this at 5am. After less than 5hrs of sleep and a full day)
> 
>  
> 
> Jim's present is inside.. But things don't go as expected for Irene.

Irene sat in her car, a smirk planted on her face as she crossed her fingers.  
  
  
Let's hope this works. For her sake.  
  
  
*×*×*×*×*×*×*××*×*×*××*×*×*×*  
  
It wasn't a very long walk down the hall to the elevator. Jim pressed 3 and rode up. He took careful steps to room 314, paying attention to everything around.  
  
It was quiet. Nothing out of place. He slipped his card into the door, pulling the door and opening it.  
  
  
"Male. Five-foot.. eight-inches. Cautious. You certainly aren't Irene Adler, now are--"  
  
Icy blue eyes met the darkest of brown ones.  
  
"You aren't Irene, either... That little..." Jim groaned, "I should have known. This is just like her. Honestly."  
  
Sherlock raised a brow, "she tricked you?" He had such a smug smirk on his stupid handsome face.  
  
"Seems she tricked you, too." The Irishman replied sharply.  
  
"Of course not, I knew all along."  
  
"Liar," Jim smirked wickedly. "What false pretenses did you meet her here for?"  He added on quickly.  
  
"She said she had information.. On you." Sherlock glanced away irritated that he was both fooled and caught in his lie.  
  
"Ohh.. Is that so?"  
  
"And why are you..."  
  
"A present."  
  
"You came here for a.."  
  
"Yes, a present. I SEE NOW. WHAT GAME SHE WAS PLAYING." Jim shouted at the air. He knew she was listening. He knew.  
  
Jim's phone buzzed.  
  
_Oops ♡IA_  
  
  
Sherlock's buzzed:  
  
_Tell him the truth.. or I will ♡IA_  
  
  
With this new text, Sherlock cleared his throat. Jim ignoring him at first as he wrote a very detailed and gruesome text to Irene. Something about cutting off multiple fingers and skin.  
  
Sherlock cleared his throat again, this time Jim glanced up. Eyes locking onto eachother.  
  
"I lied to you twice."  
  
"I know, genius," a roll of eyes.  
  
"Oh. Yes, well. Do you know what of?"  
  
"I'm not psychic, Sherlock."  
  
"Of course. I came here.. For a gift also.. A gift of information on you."  
  
"Don't you already know enough about my organization?" Jim raised a brow.  
  
"No. Of you." The detective was annoyed. Oh, thats it Irene and Jim were playing him.  
  
 "Now, I should have known. You tricked me. You did. Part of your game, Moriarty?"  
  
James stopped for a second. Did he just try to put this on him? Eyes staring blankly at Sherlock. He was grasping for straws to understand why they were doing this.  
  
"You're both out to finish me, hm?" Jim questioned bitterly.  
  
He knew it. Trust was for the weak. Love for the weak. Thats why he trusted no one. Loved no one.  
  
If this were true.. Then, why did his chest feel like it was being stabbed? Why did it hurt so badly, he couldn't breathe.  
  
"Moriarty.. Trying to use Irene to get to me.." Sherlock sighed. "I should have known."  
  
Jim's eyes stared back at the detective, wide and aware. Not trusting. Never again.  
  
"Go on, kill me." He sang softly, "end the game. **GO ON**."  
  
"You're the one trying to fool me. What are you using against her?"  
  
Jim's brows shot up, "ME? I'M NOT PLAYING ANYONE." He stormed up to Sherlock. Anger dulling his brain. "THIS IS ON YOU AND HER. I SHOULD. HAVE. KNOWN."  
  
Closer and closer, Moriarty got until he was practically in Sherlock's face.  
His speech was cut short however when warm lips collided into his cold ones.  
  
  
 It was short. It was heated.   
  
So many emotions released in one moment.  
  
Sherlock broke apart the kiss, just as he had started it, glancing down at Jim. He took in his features. Sherlock frowned at the man. He hadn't expected a smile or anything.. But what he saw was worrisome to say the least.  
  
The kiss left Moriarty with a burning question in his now confused gaze. He looked lost, scattered, broken... Even a bit scared.  
  
So.. livid. His brain running with never ending questions.  
  
  
  
_Why?_  
  
_Why him?_  
  
_Why that?_  
  
_**Why?**_  
  
  
_Why ruin their game with false feelings?_  
  
  
A hand coming up fast and smacking hard against the detective's cheek.  
  
 "HOW DARE YOU. WAS THIS THE INFORMATION YOU WANTED, HM? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED, SHERLOCK. YOU LIAR. You... Liar.... You played me... YOU RUINED THE GAME, SHERLOCK." He was shouting at the stunned detective.  
  
Moriarty was furious. His chest hurt, mind scattered a million places, and hatred burning bright.

"That's a cruel game... even for you.. THAT IS A CRUEL GAME, IRENE. AND YOU, SHERLOCK. QUITE THE ACTOR. YOU ALMOST FOOLED ME WITH THAT KISS. BRAVO. BRAVO, TO BOTH OF YOU."  
  
Jim backed away from Sherlock. Rage. Hot rage was what he felt. Rage and pain.  
  
"Sherlock.. this was a...." he hid the sadness in his voice, quirking it up and laughed.  
  
"I ALMOST HAD YOU." He continued his escape from the detective.   
  
He cackled quickly, making up a quick lie.   
  
"Oh, hilarious. What did you think I wanted to kiss you? Did you think I was really that mad. Hah. I'd have to feel something for that to work." He lied through his eerie grin. A grin that did not match his eyes in any way.  
  
His dead hurt eyes.  
  
Running from the truth.  
  
From his feelings.  
  
Despite how real the kiss seemed. How real Sherlock's confusion was. How real this all truly was. Jim ran. He ran quickly, escaping was what he was truly truly best at.  
  
Leaving behind a confused (and hurt) detective.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*  
  
Irene having heard all of this frowned. Well, shit. Her plan didn't end with a happy couple and a happy kiss.   
  
Dammit Jim, just let yourself be happy..   
  
Those two idiots.  
  
Both were obviously in love and yet here they are.   
  
Jim fleeing in fear of weakness. In fear of love.  
  
And Sherlock too stupid to get over himself and try to understand someone else's feelings.   
  
Both of them too moronic to look at the simple picture.  
  
She had played both of them to get them together. She had hoped it would've ended with a snogging and possibly a shag.  
  
Irene bit her lip before sighing.  
  
 Now, Moriarty was surely going to try and kill her. Great.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Sherlock stood. Still shocked. His hand feeling his soon to be bruised cheek.  
  
Did he just.. Kiss Moriarty? Did he give into temptation? Into his sentiment?  
  
Why did that feel so right and yet so bloody wrong?  
  
He bit his lip, and the look James had given him afterward.. It Was so broken.  So hurt? So real. So raw.  
  
It dawned on the detective.  
  
He was there because Irene did set them up. Both of them.  
  
They were both there because they shared similar feelings towards one another.  
  
She was giving them a push in the right direction... And instead Sherlock handled it as shittily as he handled any person.  
  
He sighed, what would John say?  
  
_'He tried to kill me, Sherlock! Why didn't you call the police?!"_  
  
  
Fuck.  
  
Perhaps he could ask Irene for assistance.. Or contact Moriarty before things got too out of hand.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*  
  
Jim fled the scene faster than he had to flee in years. He ran away from the hotel, down and out the back away from anyone and everyone.  
  
Hot tears sliding down his face as he realized just how much this all destroyed him. No, how HE had destroyed him.   
  
He wiped away the wet streaks. A  cold blank exterior on his face, hiding his pain, like he always did. To protect himself.  
  
  
He'd kill her.  
  
And he will destroy Sherlock for this one.  
  
For ruining their game.  
  
For ruining him.  
  
For making him so weak.  


 

  
_Weak._

 

  
  
_**Weak with love**._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE ANGST. 
> 
> I cried so much writing this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene is worried.
> 
> Jim is mad...
> 
> And here.. he comes.

_James, I'm sorry.. I didn't know it would go so poorly.. ♡IA_

*-*-*-*

_It's been a week, James, I miss teasing you ♡IA_

*-*-*-*

_Please reply, even if only to threaten my life. Assure me your well, James. ♡IA_

  
Hours had passed. No reply _._

  
_James... I am so sorry ♡IA_

  
Another hour went by; then a text.

  
_I will find you. I will skin you. You and your boyfriend. I will end your game. -JM_

  
Oh, she felt relieved? At least she knew he was alive still.

_James, you're being dramatic. It was a misunderstanding. ♡IA_

 

No reply, she was back to getting the cold shoulder.

*-*-*-*-*

The next morning Irene came up with an idea.

 

_Jimmy, do you know where I am? ♡IA_

  
_Hiding like the rodent you are -JM_

  
_I'm in the one place you won't go to right now~ Fear is a bitch, darling. ♡IA_

  
_Just like you. -JM_

  
_Oh, James, ouch. I didn't know kitty had nails ♡IA_

  
_I detest you, woman. -JM_

  
_You know where I am now, James.  All you have to do is stop being chicken. ;* xoxoxoxoxo ♡IA_

 

No reply.

  
Irene grinned, she glanced up at the man who entered the room.

 "Thank you for letting me '''hide out''' here," She winked.

"You can stay until he comes.." The brooding detective grumbled.

  
"We shouldn't let him find me here.. That might be hard for him to understand right now. Something tells me... He isn't thinking straight." She frowned. She was.. worried for James Moriarty.

  
"Are you two..." Sherlock started, not sure how to ask.

"Like you and John? In a way.. Yes." A thin smile forming on those red lips.

"So, you're.?"

"Friends? I do believe so. Although, he seems to think I'm only out against him."

Irene pouted lightly. "He loves you, you know." She continued glancing at Holmes. "Really loves you. Not that he realizes."

Sherlock shut up for a moment. How could he reply to that?

"Perhaps.. He does know," Sherlock murmured. "I had .. kissed him."

"How was that?"

  
"The best thing I had ever experienced..." Sherlock played with his lip as he mumbled his reply.

"You two... Are so unbelievably adorable and very frustrating for moronic geniuses."

  
"What?"

"Oh, love is weakness. I'm too smart to admit feelings. I see how that worked out for you, hm?" She narrowed her eyes at Sherlock mocking the two men.

"So stupid for supposed geniuses, honestly."

  
"I didn't think Moriarty could feel. He's only a psychopa--"

"He's so much more and you know that, Sherlock." She sounded.. Angry? Oh, he had struck a nerve.

  
"You've never seen the way his eyes light up when you deduce his games? He has your coat and sleeps in it for god's sake. You've never once realized how much he loves you? He is so much more than some psychopath.. and If you ever looked past his exterior you'd know that, James Moriarty is a man driven to his knees.. BY YOU. Are you blind, Sherlock?" She sat back in her chair.

"You two drive me insane." Irene facepalmed tired, a sigh escaping her crimson lips.

"... I did realize.." Sherlock was glancing down at his hands. "Of course, I realized.. I chose to ignore it. To ignore myself... To ignore James."

"And now he's hurt. Good job."

  
Sherlock bit his lip. Guilt filling him to the brink.

He was so stupid.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The sun had set hours ago.

No sign of Moriarty. No texts, calls, nothing.

Irene felt a twinge of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. One person she never wanted to cross was Moriarty.

Originally that's why she tried to friend him. She wanted to use him. To play him for power, but he wasn't someone she could play. Not without actual information, that is.

When she had learned about his feelings for Sherlock, Irene originally planned to threaten destroying Moriarty's image. Bring him down in a fall even he couldn't get up from.

Then, she noticed. He couldn't hide it. Not even from himself. The spark in his voice when on the phone. The purr he made when pronouncing the detective's name with his Irish drawl.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  
Irene was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when Sherlock pushed her to the ground. He pointed towards the red dots on now on the wall.

 "His snipers.." Sherlock whispered. "He's here.."

 

"It seems our little plan worked.. We've brought him here.. Or at least his men. Now what?" Irene had nerves etched all over her face.

"We can take cover in the bedroom.."

  
"Behind the bed for cover?"

  
"Precisely."

The two made a hurried dash towards the bedroom. Crouching the entire way, being sure not to be spotted by the multiple snipers watching.

The television turned itself on. Suddenly blasting a song throughout 221B.

 _There's a light_  
_A certain kind of light_  
_That never shone on me_  
_I want my life to be_  
_Lived with you_  
_Lived with you_

  
Irene and Sherlock glanced at eachother. Okay, they were actually confused. What was Jim doing playing... Disco.

 _There's a way_  
_everybody say_  
_To do each and every little thing_  
_But what does it bring_  
_If I ain't got you,_  
_ain't got?_  
_Baby_

"Is that the..." Irene started. Sherlock furrowed his brows, "is that what?"

_You don't know what it's like,_   
_baby, You don't know what it's like_

"He's such a dramatic brat"

  
_To love somebody_  
_To love somebody_  
_The way I love you_

  
Sherlock stared blankly at the words he heard in the song.

"The Bee Gees. FYI, here is some information on our little maniac. That's his favorite group."

"...Them?.. He likes disco?"

"You didn't know that?"

"I thought.. His choice in music was ironic .. For the situations."

 _In my brain_  
_I see your face again_  
_I know my frame of mind_  
_You ain't got to be so blind_  
_And I'm blind, so so so very blind_

  
"........" Sherlock became very quiet. The only voice but the music was Irene muttering, "So dramatic, James, are you kidding me."

 _I'm a man,_  
_can't you see what I am_  
_I live and I breathe for you_  
_But what good does it do_  
_If I ain't got you,_  
_ain't got?_  
_Baby_

  
"With this now, I'm certain he'll be joining us..." Irene smirked at Sherlock's words.

"Maybe we should invite him for a threesome?"

"Irene."

_You don't know what it's like,_   
_baby, You don't know what it's like_

  
The front door opened. They heard the familiar creaking despite the music.

Sherlock closed his eyes listening, Irene gulped.

 _To love somebody_  
_To love somebody_  
_The way I love you_

  
Steps creaking through the room. Each step perfectly planned to create loud sound.

 _Ahhhhhhh_  
_You don't know what it's like,_  
_baby, You don't know what it's like_

  
Irene winked at Sherlock before giving a loud fake moan, the man's eyes widening. "Irene, no!"

"Ohh~!! Sherlock, yes! Yes! HARDER!" Her face tight with a grin. If she was going to die.. Might as well have fun beforehand.

 _To love somebody_  
_To love somebody_  
_The way I love you_

  
The stepping halted. Irene giggled continuing her faux noises of pleasure. Damn, she was good. Sherlock stared at her with utter disbelief. He was certain James was gritting his teeth and clenching his hands behind the door.

 _No no no no no no_  
_You don't know what it's like, baby_  
_You don't know what it's like (you don't know what it's like)_

_To love somebody.._

  
The door was kicked open.

"AND NOW.. I'VE GOT YOU," a familiar Irish accent sang out in an eerily happy melodic tone. "WHAT A FUN GAME. DON'T YOU THINK? Excellent song for lovers to die to if you ask me."

A smile that didn't do anything to disguise the consulting criminal's emptiness. He had caught them... In the act. Oh, he knew he would...

Here they were......

Sitting on the floor..

Fully dressed..? With smirks.

"Hello James, we were waiting for you" The woman purred with a smile.

"What, I.." Jim scanned the room for any sense of deception. "I.."

He found nothing. They hadn't been doing anything. Well, anything other than hiding from snipers. His own snipers.

"So, you love somebody?" Sherlock quirked a brow, a warm smile on his face.

Jim stared at the smile on the man, god, his chest tightened. He glanced at Irene, "I don't know why... But I will allow you to explain yourself."

He felt more calm now. His gaze vacant and cold despite the constant tightening in his chest.

Dark glittering eyes met sorrowful blue ones. Confusion lacing itself into his gaze. Moriarty couldn't help but hold the stare.

Pain, fear, anger, and so many unreadable emotions in those piercing orbs.

Eyes the gateway to the soul.

They were soft.

Sherlock wondered to himself, _what does that say about James?_

Jim broke the stareoff with Holmes. He didn't enjoy being read so easily.

Damn his weakness.

_Why couldn't he be cold on the inside, too? Why did James Moriarty burn so hot?_

_He was supposed to burn Sherlock.. Not the other way around._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: raging jealousy. Irene and her naughty commentary. Kissing. Feelings. Some Fluff. 
> 
> Part five of A Gift From Irene!
> 
> Sorry I vanished with this story for so long. I felt like chapter four wasn't very good and then almost cancelled the story... But I didn't! Either way, many apologies for not writing this sooner; I hope it's better than chapter 4, honestly. 
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading ♡ 

"Jim, listen to me. I wasn't trying to set you up. I swear, I was only trying to help you.. Well, wait.. I was trying to set you up.. But in a pleasurable way. I was trying to get you and Sherlock to.. hook up," she gave a smile and continued.  
  
"You don't realize it, but he does love you back. He really does."  
  
James looked furious, he stepped forward yanking Sherlock by his lapels. "IS THAT WHY? IS THAT WHY YOU SLEPT WITH HIM? TO HURT ME?" His gaze burning into Irene with such intensity.  
  
"James, no we never--"  
  
Brown dark orbs synced up with the detective's  pale blue ones and then, in a blink of an eye it happened.  
  
James smashed their faces together in a heated kiss full of hatred, jealousy, and painful twinges of... love?  
  
Sherlock was flustered and surprised to say the least. Unpredictable Moriarty, as usual. He kissed the jealous man back.  Long fingers pulled him closer. Was Sherlock really pulling James closer? They seperated and Jim's glance shifted between Irene and Sherlock.  
  
Irene had a smug knowing smirk on her face. She could feel the tension from these two.  
  
Sherlock was a mess. His cheeks pink, his breathing a mess, and the look in his eyes was something unknown to Jim. Nobody had ever looked at him like that.. What was that look?  
  
"Jim..." Sherlock went to speak.  
  
"NO, stop that. Stop looking at me like that," James sputtered out quickly. He was being made to look like a fool damn them.  
  
"Jim.. are you that stupid? Honestly? You don't understand, do you?"  
  
"Don't understand, what?" He replied with such a bitter tone.  
  
"Look at him. You kissed him and he's a wreck. YOU kissed him, Jim. His face is positively pink, because guess what. THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE JUST KISSED HIM." She resorted to speaking loudly.  
  
James stared, "that isn't," he shut up. Sherlock certainly had a calming effect on the criminal. Moriarty closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That kiss had sent sparks up and down his spine. He wondered if it felt as amazing for Sherlock as it had for him.  
  
Really, what Irene had told Jim earlier did make sense. His mind was working a bit clearer now. Perhaps... Perhaps he had overreacted.  
  
"Jimmy, please listen to what I have to say."  
  
"Go on.."  
  
"You're my friend. I know that sounds insane, especially if we were to think of how we threaten eachother.. But I wouldn't give you up. I know we've had ups and downs.. But dammit James, I want you to be happy. That's why I tried so hard to help you shag, Sherlock. It was killing me how much you want him and he wanted you, but the two of you were too stupid to make the first move. I had to go and set up this elaborate plan just for my bestfriend to finally stop being such a wuss and just enjoy the actual company of the man he cares so much over." She took a deep breath after her sudden rant at the Irishman.  
  
"I'm your friend?" Jim asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Yes!! For a genius you certainly are dense." She smiled as Jim processed what she said. "Stop overthinking and just come here"  
  
She pulled James into a hug. The first she ever gave him. He was shocked by the sudden warm embrace.  
  
_How?_  
  
_How did anyone even care for someone like him?_  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
  
Sherlock was flustered after the sudden kiss. His face was hot and warm even as Irene pulled Jim into a close hug.  
  
Irene's accusations had been correct.  
  
Sherlock did truly care for his nemesis. He had found a soft spot in his heart for James Moriarty and it grew stronger every day.  
  
He watched the two, rethinking the games and puzzles Jim had done just for him. Just to please Sherlock.  
  
The detective blushed more. James loved him back. Yes, the feeling was mutual. They weren't alone anymore because they had eachother. Two halves of the same whole.  
  
"My my, Sherlock," Irene interrupted his thoughts. "Already, imagining my little James all _hot and bothered_ and begging for more?" She teased with a dirty smirk.  
  
"What?!" Sherlock gaped.  
  
Jim resisted the urge to facepalm. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll leave you, Jim. You and your blushing naughty bride," she shot a wink at them and left the room.

 

Sherlock stared at the bedroom door. Seconds went by with neither man making a move. Finally, he mustered up the courage and glanced at Jim.  
  
Moriarty, handsome as ever, held an intense yet blank stare at the door. It looked as if he had his entire life replaying before his eyes. Perhaps, he was trying to see if Sherlock really had feelings for him.  
  
Holmes sighed, Jim deserved an apology. He deserved much more than Sherlock could ever give him. A plan hatched in the mind of the genius detective. He grabbed Jim's hand gently at first before tugging him into his chest.  
  
Jim's glaring eyes were replaced with a sort of surprise. He looked up at Sherlock, who was now cupping his face.  
  
Time seemed to slow for both of them as lips moved closer to the other's, until finally clashing together with such an intensity. Hearts pounding, the kiss was heated, almost bruising. James tugged Sherlock closer, Sherlock bit Jim's bottom lip begging for entrance.

  
They needed this. They needed eachother.

  
Tongues fighting for dominance. Sherlock's finding itself in Jim's wet cavern, he bit down on the tongue rather gently before sucking on it. Sherlock's eyes tightened, a deep rumbling moan escaped his throat. His hands moved to tug lightly at Jim's hair just as Jim's leg moved to hook Sherlock closer.  
  
The sound that escaped Jim was so awfull dirty. Sherlock's face flushed even more, he had never in his life wanted someone as badly as he wanted James.  
  
A rather sudden click went off with a flash of light. Both men separated, Sherlock's face still flushed while Jim seemed more irritated.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Irene?!"  
  
"What do you mean what's wrong with me, Jimmy~? This will make a perfect Christmas card, don't you think?"  
  
"I swear to god, Irene, I will... Oh. I almost forgot your gift."  
  
"Wait, I actually do have a gift?"  
  
"... What do you mean _actually_?" Jim narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
Irene smirked.  
  
"Come on Jimmy, gift time. I gave you yours, look you _even_  snogged. Now, I get mine." She could be whiney when she wanted to be.  
  
"If you give me my gift I promise I won't use this photo as blackmail," she teased quickly.  
  
"Fine, fine..." Jim muttered. He stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and retrieved a small slip of paper from it.  
  
"Here you go, Irene."  
  
"Oh, you shouldn't have.." she gave a lame smile at the paper. She took the gift from Jim and read it. Her cheeks went a soft pink and her eyes lit up. "OH, JIM! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!!" She giggled and hugged him again.  
  
"No- No hugs." James struggled in her hold. Damn this woman. "You aren't the only one who paid attention. J-just enjoy your gift, alright?!"  
  
"Oh~ I certainly will~!" Irene placed a nice red kiss on Jim's cheek. She grinned wickedly and released the short Irishman.  
  
"Happy Christmas, James" she sang softly.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Irene" he muttered wiping the lipstick from his cheek.  
  
  
"Boys, I expect a call sometime soon so we can chat, alright?"  
  
"Go on. Go." Jim shooed Irene out of 221B. He glanced back at Sherlock, his own cheeks a light dusted pink. He took Sherlock's hand, tippy-toeing to place a soft kiss on the taller man's lips.  
  
"What now?" he smiled softly.  
  
"I suppose we could enjoy eachother's company."  
  
"Naughty boy you are Sherlock~" Jim teased.  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT" Jim giggled at Sherlock's outburst.  
  
He shut Sherlock up with another kiss.  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
_A bit later_  
  
Both geniuses sat in the living area. Sipping their tea in quietness, as if nothing had happened at all that day.  
  
"What did you give Irene, anyways?"  
  
"A phone number."  
  
"...."  
  
"Molly's to be precise."  
  
"But... Why?"  
  
"She's Irene's type.. And besides that... They both met once. Irene had been looking for you and instead saw Hooper."  
  
"And that made you believe they were attracted to one another?"  
  
"Deductions, Sherlock. Deductions. You're not the only one who can make them."  
  
"Oh, what can you deduce about me right now?"  
  
"You want me closer," Jim grinned widely.  
  
Sherlock smirked and pat his lap. Jim switched seats, now snuggled into the warmth of the detective.  
  
_His detective_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome! Please tell me what you think ♡


End file.
